Hattie Potter - Daughter of Lightning
by MostlyFemHarry
Summary: When a mysterious man appears in her dreams telling her to go to Camp Half-Blood, Hattie Potter soon finds herself sucked into a whole new world. Takes place summer after second year. Good!Luke Fem!Harry Evil!Ethan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Before you read, you should know that I am skipping to the summer after third year. Everything in years 1 and 2 is the same, so I found it pointless to write anything about it. Also, Hattie has dark red hair, with a few streaks of black. She also has two different colored eyes. Her left eye is green (same as the original Harry) and her right is electric blue. Also, she studied and read much more, and knows many spells, and is fairly advanced in all forms of magic. She does not have dyslexia, but has minor ADHD. She also befriended Draco Malfoy, along with all Harry's original friends. In this story, Luke is good and Ethan is evil. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Hattie Sky Potter was used to strange dreams. She had dreams of flying motorcycles, blinding green lights, and Voldemort laughing maniacally. Heck, she even had a dream where she saw her mother, Lily, lying on the floor, dead. However, the dream she just had was one of the strangest she'd ever had. A tall man (around fifteen feet) had been sitting on a large throne. He seemed oddly familiar. She noticed his eyes were the same shade of blue that she had in her right eye. He told her about this place in America, where she would be safe and could train.

"Camp Half-Blood is a safe place for children like you," he said.

"What do you mean? Like, witches and wizards?" she asked him.

"No, but when you get there, you will find out," he told her.

"But how will I get there?" she asked back.

"I will guide you," he answered.

She was going to ask more, but she woke up. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, and saw it was six-thirty. It was a little early, but she decided to go downstairs and watch the news. She quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs, remembering to jump over the bottom step, which creaked. After finding the remote, she turned on the television.

"Breaking News: Sirius Black has escaped prison. His whereabouts are unknown, but he is most likely in England. He is highly dangerous. If spotted, call the hotline or police."

A picture of a man then followed. He had wavy black hair, and his skin looked almost waxy. His eyes were black, and sunken, making him look dead. He looked slightly familiar, but Hattie figured it was probably because she had seen him on the news before. She turned off the TV, and went upstairs to get changed so she could make breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Hattie went back to her room. When she opened the door, she noticed a letter on her desk. Picking it up, she saw the familiar handwriting of Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Hattie,_

_As you might know, Sirius Black has escaped prison. What you do not know is that he is a wizard, and escaped Azkaban. I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but it seems no one else has the guts to do so. You see, Hattie, Black is your godfather. I don't know much, but I know he was your father's best friend, and also the one who betrayed your parents, giving their location to You-Know-Who._

At this, Hattie was angry. How _dare_ he betray them! He was their _best friend_! If she ever saw him, she would curse him into oblivion. Spending eleven years without any, Hattie cherished friends.

_It seems he is after you. Before he escaped, the prison guards reported that he was saying "He's at Hogwarts," in his sleep. I know he said 'he', but it could just be a mistake. I wrote this letter to warn you. Be careful where you go. He is a dangerous man. He killed thirteen people with one curse. I would invite you to stay with me, but we are going away to visit family. See you when school starts._

_P.S. Please don't go looking for him._

_Love, Draco_

After cooling down for a few minutes, she started to think about the situation. It was clear she would not get a peaceful school year, once again. A mass murderer was after her, so she wasn't safe. If only there was a safe place for her to go... then she realized there was! She could go to Camp Half-Blood. Assuming it wasn't a trap, she could stay there until school began. After all, who would be able to find her in New York?

She started to pack. She neatly put all her school things in her trunk. She figured it was best to keep everything with her, incase she had to make a trip straight to Hogwarts. She then stuffed her backpack with clothes and everything else she had. She shrunk the trunk and Nimbus 2000, and put it in her backpack. She then changed from her pajamas (one of Dudley's old shirts) to her Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She put her wand in her pocket, put on her sneakers, and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Her eyes made one last sweep of the now almost bare room, and she started down the stairs. Her uncle was in the living room, and when he saw the backpack on her shoulder, his eyes immediately narrowed.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" he snarled.

"I am leaving here. I am going to America," she replied.

"And how do you suppose you will get there?"

"Magic," she answered, taking out her wand and twiddling it with her fingers.

At that last comment, Hattie could see a small amount of fear in her fat uncle's eyes.

"Fine. Go. As long as you never come back," he said.

"Okay. But I was going to go even without your permission," she told him, running out the door before he could get angry.

Out on the lawn, Hattie debated how she would get to New York. Going on broom would be very hard, as the Atlantic Ocean was huge. Her only two options were Floo and Portkey, as she couldn't apparate. Floo would raise some questions, because she would need to ask someone for a Floo address, but the Ministry would detect her Portkey. Perhaps she could create a Portkey in Diagon Alley. Yes, that was good. With hundreds of witches and wizards bustling about, the Ministry would never be able to tell who created the Portkey.

She started down the road, to a bus stop two blocks down. The next bus would be there in fifteen minutes, so Hattie had to walk a little faster than normal. When she got there, she fished some Muggle money from her pocket, and gave it to the driver. It didn't take them long to get to London, as it was Sunday, and not many people were out. Hattie thanked the driver, and walked a few blocks until she spotted the familiar peeling sign of the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure no one was looking, she quickly entered the store. She asked Tom if he could tap the bricks for her, and he gladly did. Soon she was standing in the narrow cobble street of Diagon Alley.

She kept her head down, and made her way to a small alley on the side of the main road. Here she fished out a piece of parchment, and made it into a Portkey. It glowed for a second, and then Hattie felt a pull on her navel. The whole world was spinning faster and faster. Then it stopped.

She tumbled onto the ground, not expecting to stop so abruptly. She got up, and wiped the dirt from herself. She was on a small road, which seemed fairly unused. She wasn't sure which way to go, as the man had not given her directions. But then...

"Go straight, then make a right at the next intersection," the man's voice said.

Hattie looked around, but the man was not there. She shrugged, and started down the dirty, unused road. She made a right at the next intersection, and the voice spoke again.

"Go straight, and leave the road when you see the strawberry fields," he told her.

Hattie did as she was told. When she saw the strawberry fields, she started to walk towards them. Then she heard a low growl. Looking around, she saw nothing, but she still kept her guard up. She started to jog, but ended up sprinting when the large beast jumped out at her. It was huge, black, and seemed very intent on killing her. She sprinted towards the hill, where a large pine tree stood proudly on the top. This was where the man told her to go.

Sprinting up the hill wasn't easy. It was steep, and she kept on tripping. The monster was on her tail, and it was being followed by even more beasts. There were cyclops and more of the huge black things, along with others.

Once the monster army was really close, Hattie did the only thing she could do. Magic. Even though the Ministry might still be able to detect her, she couldn't do anything else to protect herself. She Stunned a lot of them, but it didn't have a long effect. Running to the tree, she cast a powerful shield charm on herself. She was getting close. Maybe three hundred feet to the top. But then...

Her shield charm broke, and one of the black beasts scratched her. She screamed in pain. Her leg was covered in blood. It was gushing. Biting back tears, she made it to the top. She ran through the archway, but didn't make it much farther. She fell, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Luke POV ~

He was walking to the climbing wall with the other Hermes campers, when he heard commotion by Half-Blood Hill. He and everyone else around him started to run to the hill, getting their weapons ready. He was there first, and what he saw startled him. A small, skinny girl was running to Thalia's Pine Tree. Her leg was gushing blood, and her face was tinted green. She was holding some sort of stick. Behind her stood a small army of monsters. There were Hellhounds, Cyclops, The Furies, and tons of others. There were so many! It was even more than Thalia. She must be powerful. Everyone quickly joined him and were going to help, when he raised his hand for them to stop. The girl pointed her stick at the monsters.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted.

A beam of turquoise light shot from the tip of her stick, and several of the Hellhounds stopped in their tracks.

"Duro!"

The frozen Hellhounds and several other monsters turned to stone.

"Reducto!" she shouted one again.

Almost half the monsters disintegrated as a blue beam of light was shot out.

He wondered what she was doing, and how. He knew of no one who battled monsters with a strange, light shooting, stick.

The girl then jogged through the archway, into the magical border protection surrounding the camp.

She started down the hill, but quickly fell, passing out. Luke quickly picked her up and brought her to the infirmary.

As he watched her laying on the bed, he noticed she was pretty. Her red and black hair was the perfect length for her, falling down to her mid-back. She had a small but suitable nose, and her face was rather heart-shaped. She had high cheekbones, and her face was dotted with a few light freckles. The thing he probably liked most about her, however, were her eyes. Her right was electric blue, like Thalia's were, and her left was a bright emerald green. He then noticed a scar on her forehead. Pushing her bangs slightly out of the way, he noticed it was shaped like a lightning bolt. He wondered what gave her that scar.

He continued watching her for a few hours, until she woke up.

* * *

~ Hattie POV ~

She woke up in a comfortable bed. At first she forgot where she was, and thought she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But then she remembered.

She rubbed her bleary eyes, and noticed a boy sitting next to her bed. He looked a year or two older then her, and had a scar going from his eye to jaw. His eyes were a light blue, going very well with his sand-colored hair. He seemed rather handsome.

"Good, you're awake," he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Not too long. Only a couple of hours," he answered.

"So," he said, "who are you, and where are you from? I am guessing somewhere in England from the sounds of your accent."

Feeling she could trust the people here, since they all seemed to be kids, and she could probably defend herself if needed, she felt it safe to answer.

"Hattie Sky Rose Potter. And yes, I am from England. Surrey, to be more specific," she told him.

"I'm Luke, son of Hermes."

"What do you mean? Hermes the god? But aren't gods just a myth?"

"So you don't know," he said, "Well, the gods are real. Everyone here is a demigod, meaning one of their parents is a god or goddess."

"I don't think-" she started.

"You are a demigod, because no one else can enter the camp. There are borders so mortals cannot get in," he interrupted.

"Do you know which parent might be your godly one?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't know, both my parents were murdered when I was one," she told him.

"Oh. Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said, quickly waving it off, wanting a change of subject.

They talked some more about the camp, and how you can either stay year round or for the summers. That was good, she wouldn't have to go to the Dursleys anymore. But then he asked a question she wasn't sure she should answer.

"When you were running from the monsters, I saw you shoot beams of light out of a stick. What were you doing?" he asked her.

At the reminder of her wand, she instantly realized it wasn't in her pocket or the table. She started to panic. She couldn't loose it!

"Do you know where my wan- er... stick is?"

He pulled her wand out of his pocket, and gave it to her. She sighed in relief as she felt the familiar warmth surge through her.

"So, what is it?" he asked her again.

She couldn't hide her secret forever. People would eventually find out. He did say there were borders around the camp, maybe they already knew magic existed. However, she wanted to see the head of camp first

"Can I see your camp leader before I answer?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. Do you think you can walk?" he told her.

"Yes."

He helped her off the bed, as her leg still hurt. It wasn't bad when lying down, but it hurt much more when she walked. They left the hosptial, and Luke led her to a large blue house. On the porch she saw two men and a horse. But as she got closer, she realized it was a man and centaur. In fact, the centaur looked kind of like...

"Bane?" she asked. However, she soon realized it was not Bane. They had similar hair and eyes, but it was definitely not Bane.

The centaur chuckled.

"No, I am Chiron, but I can see why you would think that. You must be the girl Bane told me about, Hattie Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived," he said.

"Girl-Who-Lived?" Luke asked, utterly confused.

"How do you know that, sir?" Hattie asked Chiron, ignoring Luke's last comment.

"Bane is a friend of mine. We used to be in the same clan," he said.

"Oh."

"What is the Girl-Who-Lived?" Luke asked again.

Hattie sighed.

"Is it okay to tell him?" she asked Chiron, since he clearly already knew of magic.

"Yes, I believe so. Our worlds are similar, in some ways," he told her.

"You see, Luke," she said, "Magic is real," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. Gods can do magic and stuff," he said, "But what does this have to do with the Girl-Who-Lived?"

"Well, in Europe, there is a whole Wizarding World. Most witches and wizards are good, but some are bad. There was one man, Tom Malov Riddle, who was very evil. He gathered followers, known as Death Eaters, and made an army to kill all Half-Bloods, a wizard who has one pureblood parent and one Muggle-born or Muggle parent; Muggle-borns, a wizard or witch who came from a family of Muggles; and Muggles, non-magic people. He also wanted to promote the Dark Arts, which is a type of magic used for hurting and killing people," she said. "Then, on Halloween night, in 1981, when I was a year old, he came to my house. By then, he was known as Voldemort, but people were so afraid to say his name that they called him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named. When he got to my house, he killed my mother and father. He tried to kill me, but the curse rebounded, killing him. That is why I am known as the Girl-Who-Lived, because no one has ever survived Voldemort, much less the curse he used, the Killing Curse."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke just stood there, eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"J-jeez," he finally said.

After several more awkward moments, Chiron spoke.

"Luke, why don't you show Hattie around the camp? Then get her settled in Hermes cabin," he asked, though it was really an order.

"Why the Hermes cabin? We don't know if he is my dad yet," she asked Luke as they walked away.

"All undetermined campers stay in the Hermes cabin, because he is the god of travelers," he explained.

We walked for a little while until we reached the strawberry fields. People nearby looked at them, some whispering and others pointing. Hattie ignored it though, she was used to it. Luke stopped, and yelled at a boy playing reed pipes.

"Hey, Grover! Over here!" he yelled.

The boy ran toward them, but as he did Hattie realized he was half boy and half goat or something.

"What-?" she started.

"Grover is a satyr, half human and half goat," he told her.

Grover reached them in a few moments, as he could run fast with his goat legs.

"Hey Luke! This must be Hattie, the new camper," he said, "I'm Grover."

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Grover," she said.

"Whoa! Are you from England?! I've never met a demigod from a different country before."

"Yes, I am from England. Little Whining, Surrey, to be more specific," she told him.

"So Grover, you wanna come with us? I'm giving Hattie a tour," Luke asked Grover.

"Sorry Luke, I would, but I promised Mr. D that I would pick berries today," he said.

"Oh, that's to bad. Well, I should leave you to go back to work before he turns you into a dolphin," Luke said.

Mr. D is our camp director. He is a god. Dionysius, God of Wine. He has the ability to turn people into dolphins, and threatens people all the time," he said at Hattie's confused look.

"Oh."

"Well, got to go. Bye Luke! Bye Hattie!"

After Grover ran off, Luke and Hattie started walking towards the lake.

"So," Luke said, "Who do you live with?"

Hattie sighed. She hated talking about the Dursleys.

"I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin," she practically spat.

"Do you not like them?"

"I hate them."

"Why?" he asked.

"They lied about everything until I was eleven. Told me my parents died in a car crash and never told me one thing about magic. They hate magic, and everything to do with it. Therefore, they hate me," she told him.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not now, but maybe later," she told him, not wanting to tell him everything right away.

Suddenly there was a large splash from the lake.

"What was that?" she asked Luke.

"The Naiads, water nymphs," he answered.

She laughed, as she got a sudden sense of deja vu, from the spring of first year when she discovered the mermaids in the lake.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just deja vu of when I was eleven and discovered mermaids in the lake," she told him.

He looked like he was about to say something, but he then got drenched as the naiads splashed him.

"Come on!" he yelled at them.

Hattie was laughing really hard, as the look on Luke's face was priceless.

"Stop laughing!" he told her, but he was about to start laughing himself.

Soon they were both rolling on the ground laughing hard. Once they got control over themselves, Luke stood up, offering Hattie a hand. She took it, and when he pulled her up, she realized something.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she said.

With a wave of her wand Luke was dry again.

"Thanks!" he said.

"No problem," she told him.

They continued on with the tour. Luke showed her the climbing wall, stables, and arena. Then they arrived at the armory.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" he asked her.

"Once," she answered.

"When?"

"A few months ago. It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later," she said.

He showed her some of the weapons, and then led her to the cabins. There were twelve cabins, all very different from one another. One was solid gold, and another looked as though it were painted red with fists. One was grey, and another looked like it was made of dirt. Luke led her to a rather ordinary-looking cabin. It was wood, and painted brown, though the paint was chipping. It looked rather old. Over the door hung a caduceus, which Hattie remembered was the symbol of Hermes.

Opening the door, Luke revealed a rather cramped cabin. Although there were bunk beds, sleeping bags lined the floor. Also, wrappers, weapons, water bottles, and other things lined the floor. It was pretty messy.

"Welcome to Cabin Eleven," Luke said with a small sigh.

"If you want, I could clean it," she told him.

"Really?"

Hattie nodded, and with a flick of her wand, the room started to organize itself. Thankfully no one was in there. All the sleeping bags were lined up into rows, with each persons belongings on the foot of the bed or sleeping bag. When Hattie looked over, Luke had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he told her.

Hattie just laughed.

Luke led her over to a sleeping mat over on the right, and Hattie placed her backpack there. She made sure to charm it so no one but her could get in, because she knew that Hermes was the god of thieves.

Just then, all the campers from Hermes came in the cabin.

"Woah!"

"Who did this?"

"It's great!"

Everyone was really happy about the change, and Luke told them it was Hattie. However, she was not bombarded with questions, as somewhere in the distance a conch horn sounded. All the campers lined up, and being new, Hattie was last in line. They all made their way to the dining pavilion.

When they got there, Hattie sat next to Luke, as he was the only one she knew. Then the nymphs came with huge platters of food: cheese, apples, strawberries, chicken, steak, grapes, and bread.

Everyone then raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

"Speak to it. Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't have alcohol," Luke told her.

"Butterbeer," she said, watching as her glass filled with the delicious drink. She remembered the first time she tried it. It had been the day Hagrid first took her to Diagon Alley.

"What's butterbeer?" Luke asked her.

"Here," she said, holding out her glass, "try some."

Luke took a sip, and Hattie watched as a smile spread across his face.

"That's delicious!"

Hattie laughed. He had the same reaction as she had had.

She took an apple, some strawberries, a chicken leg, and a roll of bread. She then followed Luke as he walked over to the fire pit in the center. She noticed everyone was scraping some of their food into the flames. She offered her biggest, juiciest strawberry, and sat back down.

During dinner, Luke introduced her to everyone. She only remembered a few, though, as there were so many kids to remember. The food was good, though it was nothing compared to Hogwarts. She missed the treacle tarts and shepard's pie.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I didn't have anything else to write! I promise the chapters will start to get longer, as the characters develop more and more.**


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, which was delicious, it was time for capture the flag. Hattie was not familiar with the game, as she never got to play with anyone in the Muggle world because of stupid Dudley, who chased everyone away. However, Luke quickly explained how it worked. It was simple enough. You try to steal the other team's flag, and try not to get caught.

"Heroes! Warriors!" Chiron shouted, getting everyone's attention, "As always, the creek is the boundary line, and the entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed, and the entire banner must be visible. No killing or maiming! Now, arm yourselves!"

He clapped his hands, and equipment covered the tables. There were helmets, swords, spears, daggers, bows and arrows, and shields.

Hattie took a sword, just in case, but she knew her wand was more powerful than all these weapons put together. After all, just one simple curse could end it all, in the blink of an eye.

The teams were Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Hephaestus on the blue team, and Ares, Dionysus, Athena, and Aphrodite on the red team.

The blue team had their flag on top of Zeus' Fist. Most of the Apollo kids were defending, along with the Hephaestus kids, who were making traps. Several Hermes, Demeter, and Apollo kids had border patrol, and everyone else, including Luke and Hattie, were playing offense.

A conch horn blew, and the game began. Whoops, yells, and laughter filled the woods, along with the sounds of clanking metal from kids fighting. Hattie cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and ran to the red's flag. She could still be seen, as the charm didn't make the caster invisible like her cloak did, but it would still help her. She just hoped no one saw her so the game would be quick and easy. However, a group of Ares kids stopped her.

"Hey! Someone's there!" a Ares boy yelled.

Hattie made herself fully visible again, as the kids circled her.

"What do we have here! The newby! What do you think you are going to do with a stupid stick!?"

"Immobulus!" she said, making a boy stop in his tracks, with a look of shock on his face. Immediately, all the other kids took a step back.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, making another person freeze.

After doing that to all six of them, she left, skipping and whistling along, without another word.

Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone else, and she soon saw the flag.

All around kids were fighting, but she had her eye on one particular group. It was between Luke and an Athena girl, who although was good, was no match for Luke. He disarmed her and ran for the flag. He grabbed it, and ran, sprinting past all the others. However, the reds were swarming around him, and would soon catch up, but Hattie knew exactly what to do. She ran to Luke, and ran by his side.

"Hattie! What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm helping you!" she said, "Protego!"

A shield developed around them both, preventing anyone from getting near them. It lit up a bright blue, then faded away, glowing back to life every time something hit it.

"Whoa," she heard Luke say.

They ran the rest of the way, until they got to the other side of the creek. She immediately set her shield down, drained from the effort to make such a strong shield, and for a long period of time. She leaned against Luke for some support so she could regain her balance.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just tired me out," she told him.

"Okay, good," he told her, "By the way, thanks. We wouldn't have one if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks," she told him, blushing slightly at the comment.

They were both then lifted onto their teams shoulders, the two of them holding the red banner triumphantly in the air. Everyone was cheering. Apparently it was rare that Athena or Ares lost, but the two of them losing when combined was unheard of. They all cheered for several more minutes, when suddenly Hattie and Luke were lowered to the ground. Everyone just stared at Hattie in shock, backing away a good five feet at least. It was then that Hattie realized something was glowing right above her. Looking up, she saw a golden lightning bolt.

"You have been claimed," Chiron said, bowing.

All the campers followed suit, even the Ares cabin, who were very mad at her for temporarily freezing their siblings.

"Hail, Hattie Sky Rose Potter, Daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky, King of the Gods," Chiron said.

Hattie blushed even more so. Of course, now she would be famous here, too. She could never get away, could she? No matter where she went, people always knew her name. She hated it, really. She wanted to live a normal life. Have a family, and just be another face in a sea of faces. But no, she was The-Girl-Who-Lived, Savior of the Light, and now she was the daughter of the King of the Gods.

Everyone got up. Everyone was staring at her, murmuring to one another. That is, everyone except Luke. She smiled at the fact that he didn't stare at her because she was a daughter of Zeus.

"Come on," he said, "You'll move into your cabin tomorrow. It's late."

"Okay."

Luke took her hand, and they walked back together, all alone. Hattie was thanking Merlin it was dark, because she would not want Luke to see her bright red face. It was all rather romantic. Even though she had only just met him, she really liked him. He excepted her, and her magic, and her parentage. He treated her like a human being (even though she was technically half god). They walked back to the Hermes cabin in silence, and exchanged a quick good night before they both quickly fell asleep...

_She was back in the throne room she was in the night before, along with the same tall man. _

_"Are you Zeus?" she asked him. It was a little rude, but she wanted answers._

_"I see you figured it out, Hattie," he told her._

_"How come no one ever told me? Why did you decide to speak to me now?"_

_"I wanted you to know, but it was too dangerous," he explained, "When you were a baby, an evil Dark Lord was after you, as you know. However, many monsters were after you too. You see, me and my brothers, Poseidon and Hades, made an oath after the second World War, stating that we would not have kids. I broke that oath, and my brothers would have been very angry at me for doing so. I wanted to keep you a secret, but once Sirius Black escaped, I wanted to keep you safe. That is why I communicated with you through the dream last night."_

_"Oh."_

_"Even though my brothers will be angry, you will be safe at both Camp Half-Blood, Hogwarts, and pretty much everywhere in England," he told her, "Now, I am sorry to leave so soon, but I have too, as Gods cannot interfere with demigods._

_"Good bye... father," she told him. The words sounded foreign on her tongue, yet in a way, sounded so right._

_The last thing she saw was Zeus smiling at her._

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows.

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. She wondered what time it was, as not many people were up yet. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow, and cast a quick tempus charm. It was seven o'clock. She wasn't surprised, as even though it might seem early to some people, it was normal for a witch who went to Hogwarts.

She grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a green t-shirt, and set of to the bathrooms to get ready.

After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and put her hair up in a ponytail. She then set off to the beach, where she might be able to practice some spells in peace. Even though she was a demigod, she was still very much a witch.

Arriving at the beach, she found a rock about the size of her head. She figured she would start with Transfiguration. After a few tries, she managed to turn it into an eagle. It soared away, screeching happily as it glided over the ocean.

"Wow," she heard a familiar voice say,

"Hello, Luke," she greeted her fellow camper.

"Hey."

He took a seat on the sand, and gestured for Hattie to join him.

"I'm surprised your up, most people sleep in," he told her.

"I'm used to waking up rather early," she told him, "Why are you up?"

"I usually do some sword-fighting and running."

"I'll go running if you want. I don't want to ruin your routine," she told him.

"You're not ruining it, but if you want to, we can race," he told her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Fine, but I'm going to beat you."

They both got up, and made a start and finish line with a few rocks.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Luke was fast, but Hattie was faster. All those years of Hattie-Hunting and Quidditch practice really helped.

"H-how are y-you s-so fast?" Luke asked her, catching his breath.

"Practice," she told him.

"Do you play sports?" he asked her.

"Yes, I play Quidditch," she told him, forgetting that he had no idea what Quidditch was.

"What on earth is that?"

Hattie laughed.

"Quidditch is the wizarding world's sport."

At Luke's questioning look, she continued.

"Okay," she said, "There are seven people on a Quidditch team. You have one Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker. Then, you have four balls. A Quaffle, which is the biggest one, two Bludgers, which fly around the field, smashing into the players, and the Snitch, which is a tiny, golden ball, that is about the size of a golf ball. It is the Chasers' jobs to get the Quaffle in one of the three hoops that are on opposite sides of the pitch. Getting it in the hoops gives that team 10 points. The Keeper's job is to guard their team's hoops. Then, the Beaters' jobs are to hit the Bludgers at the players on the opposing team with bats. Finally, you have the Seeker, they have the hardest job. They have to find the Snitch, which is very hard since it is tiny. Once the Snitch is caught, the game is over. It awards 150 points to the team who caught it. The team with the most points wins. It's simple, really."

"Sure, it's _simple_," Luke laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Hattie said, grinning, "It's played on brooms."

"What!?" Luke yelled.

Hattie burst out laughing. She didn't know why, but it was just that his reaction to Quidditch was funny. Wow, if he actually saw a real game...

"How could you just forget that very important detail?"

"I don't know," Hattie said, smiling, "I'm just used to it!"

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker."

Just then, a conch horn blew.

"Time for breakfast!" Luke said, running towards the pavilion.

* * *

After breakfast, Hattie had to move to her cabin. Luke offered to help, so they went together. When they got to Cabin 1, Hattie slowly pushed open the large set of bronze doors. When she got inside, she gasped.

The inside was pretty big. It had all the colors of the houses at Hogwarts. The walls were painted a very pale purple, and there was a pale green rug on the floor. Directly across from the doors was a bed. It had white sheets that were embroidered with silver and gold threading, and on it were many pillows. The pillows were the colors of the houses. Some were red and gold with a lion, some were blue and bronze with an eagle, some were black and yellow with a badger, and some were green and silver with a snake. Hattie loved them. On the left side of the bed, there was a white door. On it, a lightning bolt was painted in gold. On the right side of the bed, there was another white door, and on it was painted a red rose. Hattie decided she would check them out later.

On the left side of the room, there was a large window. In front of it was a dark blue desk that had bronze claws. There were three bookshelves, that were almost full with books, both magic and Muggle, though pretty much all magic. Hattie figured those would be useful for studying and learning more spells and potions. And finally, there was a black dresser.

On the right side of the room, there was a small kitchen, with a fridge, stove, oven, microwave, and some cabinets. There was also a dark green couch in front of the wall, where a good-sized, flat-screen television stood.

All in all, the room was amazing.

Hattie set down her trunk on the foot of her bed, and started pulling her school supplies out. She got her parchment, scrolls, books, and all of the other equipment. She put her books on the shelves, and everything else on the desk.

Behind her, Luke snorted.

"What?" she asked him.

"Parchment and quills? Ever heard of paper and pens?"

She stuck her tongue out as an answer.

She got Hedwig's cage, and put it next to the door. Then she remembered Hedwig. Going outside, she whistled, and sure enough, a white, snowy owl came flying out of the woods, straight towards the cabin. She landed on Hattie's shoulder.

"What is that?" Luke said.

"This is Hedwig, my owl," Hattie told him.

She got all her clothes and invisibility cloak packed away in the dresser, and had her Nimbus 2000 resting on the wall beside her bed. She put Hedwig in her cage so she could check out the two rooms with Luke.

She started with the rose door first.

Inside was a bathroom. It was mostly white and grey tiles and paint, and had purple, green, yellow, red, and blue towels.

She then opened the one with the lightning bolt.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

Inside was a potions lab. There were shelves lining the walls, stocked full with ingredients. In the middle was a large table, perfect for working on. There was another desk in the back, and a chalkboard as well. The walls were painted shades of greens, and the floor was stone.

"Geez," she heard Luke say behind her.

She closed the door and went back to the main room. She plopped down on the bed, and Luke sat beside her.

"What's with all the animals and colors?" he asked her.

"I go to a magic school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she started, "There are four houses; Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hardworking. Their colors are black and yellow, and their animal is the badger. You have Ravenclaw, for those of wit and learning. Their colors are blue and bronze, and their animal is an eagle."

"Eagle? Shouldn't it be a raven?"

Hattie just shrugged.

"There is Gryffindor, for those who are brave and courageous. Their colors are red and gold, and their animal is the lion. And finally, you have Slytherin, for those who are very cunning. Their colors are green and silver, and their animal is the snake."

"Which house are you?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat, which is a magical hat that reads your mind and tells you where you belong, wanted to put me in Slytherin, but when I said I didn't want Slytherin, put me in Gryffindor."

"Why didn't you want to be put in Slytherin?" Luke asked.

"Slytherin is said to raise only Dark wizards. Remember Voldemort? He was a Slytherin. I had only heard bad things about it, so I decided against it."

"Oh."

They sat there in a silence, until a conch horn blew, signaling lunch.

"We should go, but after lunch, meet me on the beach, I have a surprise for you," she told Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I'm sorry to say, but my heart just isn't in the story anymore. I have lost most of my interest in it, and i feel like it's going no where, so I am going to stop with it. I'm probably going to delete it sometime in the future, so be prepared.**

**Sorry if you are disappointed.**

**Bye.**


End file.
